hellgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 0.6
Introduction Hello everyone! We hope our U.S. players had a great Thanksgiving holiday and that everyone had a fantastic weekend of playing Hellgate: London. We kept working through our cornucopia of turkey, stuffing, cranberry sauce, and American football games to get some more fixes done and ready to push out this week. Patch 0.6 has one very notable fix – the invisible group member bug has been slain. This was a crafty, fierce thing with rows of nasty sharp teeth, but we believe it has now fallen into the mists of legend. We’ll stay vigilant in case it raises its ugly invisible head again. We’ve also made great strides on the Engineer Drone issue where items become unequipped. There are some cases where Drones (as well as players), will still have items unequip. The main cause of this is when players “ladder up” the equipment on their Character or Drone by using items with statistic bonuses. This results in the Character or Drone being able to use a better overall set of gear than they normally could, and thus causes issues if the items are not equipped in a specific order (or used at all). We’re continuing to work on this one, but it is better with this patch. As always, we’re reading the forums, getting your feedback, and seeing your desires for Hellgate. The biggest issue we’re currently working on is the client-side memory usage issue. This is very complex and involved, and we also know that it’s a major issue for users. We’re pouring all of our energies right now into working on the game, so if you don’t see us reply to your posts it doesn’t mean we aren’t listening. It just means we’re working hard to make Hellgate: London a better and better experience. Patch Notes General: Fixed a bug that caused group members to be invisible to other group members. Fixed a texture memory leak that occurred when inspecting armor items. This will improve long-term memory usage, especially for players that frequently buy, sell, and analyze items. Chat: Increased the number of players in global chat. The chat window no longer overlaps the Crafter merchant UI panel. Fixed a bug that prevented the user from interacting with the chat panel via the mouse when the Buddy List or Guild Panel is open. System messages are now displayed in all chat tabs. The scroll bar on the Guild Panel should now function properly. Items: Items dropped in the world now have slightly lower overall feed requirements. Analyzers now work as expected on stashed items. Engineers: Fixed a bug that caused items equipped on an Engineer Drone to be unequipped when the Engineer summoned the Drone after changing levels. World Movement: Fixed a bug that caused players to be randomly teleported under certain circumstances. Patch Notes Disclaimer: We make every effort to include all upcoming changes in our patch notes, but please be aware that occasionally changes are unintentionally omitted. Finally, work is well underway on Patch 0.7! This patch will address more of your issues, as well as some surprises for our subscription members. For more details, keep a watchful eye on www.hellgatelondon.com and look for announcements when you launch the game.